


if the sun has the strength to rise every morning why cant i?

by mokkeofthedead



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Animal Death, Beating, Blood, Child Abuse, Child Death, Choking, Death, God complexes, Gore, Guilt, Other, Spoilers, Violence, i miss tommy, mentioned religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokkeofthedead/pseuds/mokkeofthedead
Summary: the death of a hero, the rise of a new era
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	if the sun has the strength to rise every morning why cant i?

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is about tommys death, spoilers obviously  
> please do not read this if you are sensitive to anything in the tags

"ive seen Schlatt's grave! his corpse is in there-"

"then why dont you go see him?"

the punches land hard, tommy begs for dream to stop.  
tommy knew he was at his end and he panics. he's just a kid he doesnt want to die.

his life flashes before his eyes and what a painful life it was; filled with war, tyranny, abuse, distrust and anger. 

he screams until his voice gives out. he calls out for sam and to the God he wasnt sure existed, the self proclaimed God hovering over him with violence in his fists had done just about as much as the God children are taught of. 

his face feels heavy and wet. his vision is covered in red and stars from the hand around his throat and blood on his face yet he can still see that damned smile so clearly. 

tommy stops fighting, he wont win this. he tries to push the older man off one last time when his body goes limp from lack of oxygen. he was never the hero, no one is. he cannot be saved, nor can dream.

this has gone too far, he has gone too far. there is no recovery for him. dream will not be punished. 

at the beginning of the week tommy had the upper hand, look how far theseus has fallen; at the hands of a power hungry man, lusting for violence. however dream could never match the legend of lycomedes

dream stands, chuckles turning into howls of laughter. he knows sam is on the other side of the lava as he stands powerless he listens to the hollow voice of a murderer, yet he is no better.

dream is once again alone with the body of a cat and the body of a child. their blood spills on the cold obsidian floor and drips from his fingers.

a shock runs through him, a wave of emotions he is not familiar with. has he won? what comes next? he is alone. where is sapnap? george? puffy? where had they gone- had he gone? he finds himself missing tommy and the cat he brought here. is this regret? shame? anger? happiness? had he finally gone mad?

the land he had introduced tommy to was finally his own again, no more nations, no more lmanburg, no more tommy. it was finally the dream smp again.

:)


End file.
